Awan Berkabut
by Cocoa2795
Summary: Wajah damai dari Hibari Kyouya selalu mampu membuat wajah Chrome memanas. /One-Shot/


**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Main Cast: TYL Kyouya. TYL Chrome, Slight TYL Mukuro.**

 **Length: One-Shot.**

 **Ranting: PG-15.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor gagal.**

 **Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira-sensei. Ide cerita baru milik saya.**

* * *

Awan dan kabut, dua hal yang memiliki kesamaan. Mereka tipis dan sama-sama sulit untuk di tangkap. Mereka dapat kau lihat tapi tidak bisa kau genggam.

.

"Mukuro- _sama_." Suara lembut yang mengalun pelan bersamaan semilir angin senja.

Pemilik api kabut itu menatap lurus pada dua sosok yang tengah bertarung. Ungu dan indigo, dua warna yang hampir serupa itu menjadi penghias dalam tarian mereka berdua. Suara gesekan tonfa dan trindet menjadi musik dalam tarian yang selalu mereka lakukan dikala bosan.

"Mereka benar-benar sulit untuk dihentikan kalau sudah seperti ini."

Mutiara ungu itu mengalihkan fokusnya pada sosok salah satu laki-laki yang sudah sepuluh tahun terakhir ini membawa warna baru dalam hidupnya. Vongola _Decimo_ mengulas senyum hangat lalu kembali menatap dua penjaga terkuatnya yang masih setia dalam kegiatan mereka.

Chrome mengangguk, "Maaf karena saya tidak menghentikan mereka berdua bossu."

Tsuna tertawa renyah, "Tidak apa-apa, mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Dan aku sudah cukup tenang karena mereka sparring di alam terbuka seperti ini, bukan di perkotaan dan membuat benda menyebalkan itu berkembang biak."

Kekehan kecil meluncur pelan dari bibir mungil wanita bersurai ungu itu. Tahu betul apa yang dimaksudkan oleh bosnya. Setelahnya mereka berdua kembali dibalut keheningan dan sama-sama memperhatikan awan dan kabut yang tengah menari.

* * *

"Chrome- _chan_ rambutmu sudah panjang. Apa kau berniat memanjangkannya?"

Kyouko menatap dengan teduh sahabatnya yang kini duduk manis di depannya dengan sepiring kue coklat di atasnya. Spontan jemari lentik dengan cincin penjaga kabut yang melingkar manis di jari tengahnya meraih ujung rambutnya.

Ah, benar juga. Rambutnya kini sudah panjang dan melewati pundaknya. Apa sebaiknya dia memotongnya kembali?

"Hahi! Haru ingin melihat Chrome- _chan_ dengan rambut panjang desu!"

"Tapi akan sangat mengganggu jika aku melindungi bossu dengan rambut panjang."

Haru dan Kyouko terkekeh kecil dan menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi Chrome yang melihatnya.

"Kau bisa mengikatnya Chrome- _chan_."

"Dan Haru yakin, Chrome- _chan_ akan sangat manis dengan rambut panjang!"

Chrome hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Manis? Dia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan penampilannya. Karena bagaimanapun, dia bisa hidup berkat Mukuro yang telah menyelamatkannya. Rasanya sangat tidak pantas untuk mencoba merubah apa yang telah diselamatkan tuannya.

Chrome sadar bahwa dia sendiri yang memutuskan kalau dia akan menjadi pengganti Mukuro, dan akan menjadi bonekanya. Itu adalah balasan untuk kesempatan kedua yang telah Mukuro berikan padanya.

"Aku akan memotongnya."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak ingin rambutku mengganggu pekerjaanku." Chrome mengulas senyum tanda maaf untuk kedua sahabatnya.

Kyouko dan Haru sama-sama tersenyum. Mereka menerima keputusan Chrome dan tidak berkomentar apapun dan pemilik surai ungu tersebut bersyukur akan hal itu.

* * *

"Bossu memintaku untuk mengantarkan ini padamu, Hibari- _san_." Chrome bersuara saat merasa laki-laki di depannya tidak akan mengatakan apapun selain hanya menatapnya.

"Hn."

Dan laki-laki itu kembali berkutat dalam tumpukan kertas-kertas di balik meja hitamnya. Chrome menghampirinya perlahan dan menaruh beberapa berkas di sudut meja Hibari.

"Dan ada pesan untukmu dari bossu, Hibari- _san_." Chrome kembali berujar membuat laki-laki berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chrome.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat lalu Chrome melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bossu berharap Hibari- _san_ akan hadir di jamuan makan malam besok."

Hibari mendengus mendengarnya, "Jangan berharap." Cetusnya dingin dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Chrome tersenyum tipis, memaklumi sikap Hibari yang tidak suka berkumpul walau sudah sepuluh tahun bersama dalam keluarga ini. Bola mata ungu jernih itu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi ruangan kerja Hibari. Dan berhenti saat mendapati benda yang menarik perhatiannya.

Chrome berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dimana terdapat teko dan gelas jepang berwarna hijau lumut tersusun rapi tak tersentuh. Saat ia kemari, Chrome sempat mengambil kantong teh kecil yang ia dapat dari Kyouko. Meski awalnya dia ragu untuk membawanya. Setelah membuka bungkusannya dan menuangkannya dalam teko kecil dan melarutkannya dengan air panas, Chrome membawanya menuju Hibari.

Aroma teh jasmin yang menenangkan seketika menguar di udara. Tangan Hibari yang sibuk menandatangani berkas-berkas seketika terhenti. Lalu manik abu-abu metalnya menatap sosok Chrome yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya dan tengah menuangkan teh dalam dua gelas di hadapannya.

"Maaf sudah memakai barangmu tanpa bertanya dulu, ta-tapi Kyouko- _chan_ bilang teh ini mampu membuat tubuh rileks." Ujarnya pelan lalu menatap Hibari yang kini menatapnya, meminta penjelasan.

"I-ini sebagai tanda terima kasih untuk minggu lalu," sambungnya menjawab pertanyaan tak bersuara Hibari.

Minggu lalu, saat mereka berdua melakukan misi bersama. Hibari mendorong tubuhnya tiba-tiba dan bersamaan itu sebuah granat meledak di tempatnya tadi berdiri. Berkat Hibari dia selamat, tapi karena itu pula kaki kiri penjaga awan terluka.

Chrome tertunduk begitu ingatan itu hadir, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan-merasa bersalah.

"A-apa masih terasa sakit?"

Hibari tidak menjawab, ia meraih gelas dengan teh yang telah Chrome tuangkan untuknya. Dia menghirupnya sebentar lalu menyesapnya pelan. Chrome menatapnya dalam diam, menunggu.

"Teh yang enak," Hibari berujar datar namun ada sedikit nada lembut yang masih bisa Chrome tangkap.

Wanita berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu tersenyum tipis, tahu betul kalau sang awan tidak akan menjawabnya. Lalu Chrome mengabil gelas miliknya dan berjalan menuju sofa hitam di tengah ruangan dan meminum tehnya dalam diam.

Dia tidak akan memaksa Hibari untuk mengatakan kondisinya, ataupun mencoba untuk membuatnya datang ke jamuan makan malam. Bossu dan yang lain mengajarkannya, bahwa dengan menghargai pendapat orang lain dan memahami keadaan orang lain. Kita akan menerima balasan lebih dari yang kita kira.

Karena itullah, saat ini Chrome memilih untuk membeerikan tanda terima kasihnya dengan cara membuat Hibari merasa senyaman mungkin. Berharap dengan teh yang ia bawa dapat membuat otot-otot yang tegang itu mengedur perlahan.

Dan Chrome yakin, apa yang ia harapkan terjadi begitu ekor matanya melihat sosok laki-laki itu tengah menghirup aroma teh dengan air muka rileks dan kedua pundaknya yang sedikit mengendur. Chrome tidak bisa menghentikan senyum yang mulai mengembang. Wajah damai pemilik api awan itu selalu sukses membuat wajahnya memanas dan otot bibirnya tertarik tanpa ia sadari.

* * *

"Lambo jangan daging saja yang kau makan, cobalah sayur ini." Tsuna segera menaruh beberapa sayuran hijau di atas piring penjaga petirnya.

Dan seperti kebanyakan anak remaja lainnya, Lambo terlihat menggerutu namun tidak membantah perkataan laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap kakak sekaligus bosnya.

"Che, baru lihat ada sapi yang tidak suka sayur." Cibir Gokudera yang duduk berseberangan dengan Lambo.

"Dan aku baru lihat ada gurita yang bisa bicara." Lambo balik mencibir dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Apa kau bilang sapi bodoh?!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil sapi bodoh, kepala gurita?!"

"Berhenti memanggilku kepala gurita!"

"Berhenti memanggilku sapi bodoh!"

"Maa maa kalian berdua berhenti—"

"Diamlah kau maniak bisbol!" seru Lambo dan Gokudera bersamaan sementara itu Yamamoto tertawa garing dan Sweatdrop bersamaan.

Tsuna yang duduk di ujung meja tertawa renyah melihat keluarganya bersemangat seperti biasanya. Acara jamuan makan ini adalah idenya untuk mengisi waktu bersama keluarganya. Kesibukan mereka dalam pekerjaan terkadang membuat mereka tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tsuna berharap seluruh keluarganya dapat hadir dalam acara makan ini, namun kenyataannya tidak.

Manik coklat madu itu melirik pada sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di antara Ryohei dan Lambo. Kursi yang seharusnya ditempati penjaga awannya. Hibari Kyouya.

"Bossu." Suara lembut Chrome menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

Perempuan satu-satunya dari para penjaganya yang duduk di depan Ryohei menatapnya dengan bola matanya yang besar dan jernih itu.

"Ada apa Chrome?" tanya Tsuna ramah.

"Apa anda menunggu Hibari- _san_?" Pertanyaan yang diluncurkan Chrome membuat seketika suasana ramai berubah hening.

Tsuna tersenyum tipis, "Ya aku mengharapkannya, karena aku ingin semua keluargaku hadir dalam suasana hangat ini. Tapi Hibari- _san_ tetaplah Hibari- _san_ , aku tidak akan memaksanya."

"Che! Dasar awan yang susah diatur."

"Hahaha Hibari- _san_ memang seperti itu."

"Dia itu awan yang sangat ekstrem!"

"Kufufufu atau mungkin sang skylark malu untuk makan bersama."

"Kalian semua ingin ku gigit sampai mati?"

Suara datar itu seketika membuat semua kepala menoleh pada pintu besar yang kini terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Hibari Kyouya dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja ungu. Dia berjalan dengan gagah menuju meja panjang dimana rekan-rekannya duduk.

"Hibari- _san_." Chrome memanggilnya pelan hingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya selain dirinya.

Senyum Tsuna merekah begitu melihat Hibari bersedia hadir. Dia segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk menyambut penjaga badainya.

"Selamat datang Hibari- _san_."

"Hn." Hibari membalasnya dengan bergumam. Tsuna tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

Hibari berjalan pelan menuju tempat duduknya sementara Chrome memperhatikannya dalam diam. Cara Hibari berjalan terlihat gagah seakan dia tidak terluka ataupun menahan sakit, terutama di kaki kirinya dan hal itu membuat Chrome bernapas lega.

Hibari duduk di samping Ryohei dan laki-laki bersurai putih itu menepuk punggung Hibari keras, membuat mantan perfek itu menatapnya tajam.

"Senang melihatmu di sini Hibari." Ryohei mengacuhkan tatapan tajam itu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau membuat _juudaime_ menunggu."

"Maa sekarang Hibari- _san_ sudah di sini, ayo kita lanjutkan makan malam kita."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya maniak bisbol."

"Kufufufu akhirnya sang skylark memutuskan untuk turun ke bumi." Mukuro tersenyum mengejek membuat Hibari menggeram pelan.

"Berhenti bicara herbivora!"

"Maa kalian semua jangan membuat kekacauan saat makan." Tsuna mengingatkan teman-temannya dan tertawa renyah.

Chrome sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya, fokusnya masih tertuju pada sang penjaga awan. Dan sepertinya Hibari menyadari tatapan Chrome, karena pemilik iris abu-abu metal itu melemparkan tatapannya pada Chrome.

"Hibari- _san_ terima kasih karena sudah mau datang." Tsuna berujar dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Aku datang hanya untuk membayar sesuatu." Ujar Hibari sambil menatap Chrome sebelum dia beralih pada makanannya.

Chrome merasa dadanya tiba-toba menghangat begitu mendengar ucapan Hibari.

'Membayar'

Itu adalah kata lain untuk mengucapkan kata terima kasih bagi seorang Hibari Kyouya. Dan Chrome tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

* * *

"Chrome sayang, apa kau berniat memanjangkan rambutmu sepertiku?"

"Eh?"

Chrome menoleh pada Mukuro yang kini tengah duduk di sampinya. Dia menemaninya memandangi taman bunga di belakang markas. Chrome meraih ujung rambutnya, dia lupa untuk memotongnya lagi.

"Tidak, saya akan memotongnya nanti."

Bola mata berbeda warna itu menatap lurus pada perempuan yang telah ia selamatkan dulu. Sementara itu Chrome agak merasa canggung ditatap seperti itu oleh orang yang berharga bagi dirinya.

"A-apa saya sebaiknya memanjangkan rambut saya juga seperti anda, Mukuro- _sama_?" terdengar nada ragu di dalamnya.

Mukuro tidak bergeming, ia masih setia memandang Chrome sebelum laki-laki bersurai biru itu meraih dagu Chrome. Mutiara ungu bertemu dengan sepasang mutiara berbeda warna. Desiran pelan dapat Chrome rasakan dan membuat wajahnya memanas.

"katakan padaku Chrome sayang, siapa jati dirimu?"

"Eh?"

Chrome memandang dua batu indah di depannya. Otaknya bekerja keras untuk mengetahui alasan dibalik pertanyaan Mukuro dan jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan. Tidak, sebenarnya dia tidak perlu berpikir terlalu rumit karena dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Saya adalah boneka anda, Mukuro- _sama_."

Ya, Chrome hanyalah sebuah boneka hidup untuk Mukuro. Chrome adalah perempuan yang terlahir dari kebaikan hati Mukuro. Jadi sudah sepantasnya jika dia memberikan seluruh hidupnya untuk melayani Mukuro.

Tapi...

Kenapa rasanya seperti ada yang salah.

Kenapa rasanya ada rasa perih sementara ia yakin dia tidak terluka.

Dan kenapa, bola mata berbeda warna itu menatapnya dengan sedih dan kecewa.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdua dibalut keheningan. Mukuro tersenyum lembut, senyum yang hanya Chrome saja yang ia biarkan melihatnya. Sentuhan Mukuro di dagunya terasa hangat dan seakan menjalar perlahan menuju jantungnya yang kini mulai berdegup lebih cepat.

Mukuro menarik badan kecil Chrome dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Chrome mendengar detak jantungnya sementara dia mencium aroma manis yang menguar dari perempuan dalam balutan lengannya.

"Mu-Mukuro- _sama_...?"

Chrome mengerjap beberapa kali, ada rasa malu dan bahagia yang menggelitik dalam perutnya. Wajahnya kini sudah memanas dengan perlakuan yang Mukuro berikan padanya. Dari dulu Mukuro selalu memeluknya dan membisikan kata-kata penyemangat dan penghibur untuknya.

Kebaikan hatinya, kasih sayang yang ia berikan selalu mampu membuat Chrome nyaman dan merasa aman. Mukuro selalu mengulurkan tangannya, dia selalu memikirkan apa yang terbaik untuknya. Karena itulah Chrome bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Mukuro.

"Nagi."

"Ya, Mukuro- _sama_."

"Nagi."

"Ya, Mukuro- _sama_...?"

"Nagi."

"..."

Chrome mengangkat kepalanya, merada ada yang aneh dengan Mukuro. Dan saat mereka saling beradu pandang, Chrome merasa napasnya tercekat kala melihat tatapan Mukuro. Mukuro menyentuh pipi Chrome dan mengusapnya pelan. Tatapannya terlihat teduh tapi juga mengandung kesedihan. Senyum yang ia ulas seakan tak sampai ke hatinya.

"Kabut selalu menutupi kebenaran, tapi bukan berarti kabut harus bersembunyi dari kebenaran itu sendiri."

Chrome menatapnya tidak mengerti, lalu tanpa ada kata lagi. Mukuro melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit berdiri lalu meninggalkan Chrme sendirian menatap punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang bersama kabut.

* * *

Chrome tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di tempat seperti ini. Awalnya dia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan ke hutan untuk menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya yang kusut. Jangan tanya kenapa dia lebih memilih masuk hutan untuk membuatnya tenang. Karena Chrome sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. Sejak dulu dia sudah menyukai ketenangan hutan dan suara burung-burung yang berkicau di dalam hutan. Rasanya seperti ia berada dalam kotak musik setiap dia melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan yang berada di belakang markas Vongola.

Saat Chrome tengah berjalan menuju danau kecil yang terdapat di tengah hutan. Manik ungunya menangkap sosok yang ia kenali tengah tertidur pulas di bawah rindangnya pohon. Chrome melangkah pelan tanpa suara dan menghampiri sosok laki-laki serba hitam yang ia kenali sebagai penjaga awan.

Hibari Kyouya tengah tertidur pulas dengan punggung yang menyandar di pohon besar dengan dedaunan rindang. Chrome tersenyum tipis, dia selalu suka wajah damai Hibari saat tertidur. Tidak ada kerutan, tidak ada tatapan tajam, tidak ada aura menusuk yang menguar dari tubuhnya yang putih bersih seperti salju. Di sana hanyalah ada sosok laki-laki dengan raut wajah damai seakan dunia memang indah seperti seharusnya.

Chrome tertawa kecil sebuah pikiran terlihat di benaknya tadi. Pikiran tentang bagaimana Hibari yang terjaga adalah seorang iblis yang berubah menjadi malaikat saat dia tertidur. Chrome berjalan mendekat, masih tanpa suara. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan laki-laki di depannya. Karena dia masih ingin melihat wajah damainya.

Chrome sudah berada di samping Hibari yang masih tertidur, dia menatapnya lekat dan menikmati waktu seperti ini. Dadanya mulai berdesir pelan dengan dentuman lembut yang mulai beradu. Chrome tidak mengerti dengan perasaan ini, rasanya dentuman ini berbeda saat dia berada dekat dengan Mukuro. Perasaan ini lebih sakit namun ia menyukainya.

"Herbivora," Chrome mengerjap kaget.

Hibari mulai membuka kelopak matanya dan menunjukan batu abu-abu metalnya yang berkilat sesaat. Chrome tersenyum tipis dan malu-malu karena tertangkap basah tengah mengamatinya.

"Kenapa Hibari- _san_ berada di sini?" Chrome bertanya pelan.

"Aku mengantuk," jawabnya datar.

"Apa aku boleh berada di sini?"

Hibari terdiam beberapa saat lalu kembali memejamkan matanya, "Hn."

Senyum Chrome semakin merekah, Hibari tidak mengusirnya dan membiarkannya di sini. Chrome perlahan mengambil tempat di samping Hibari dan memandangi danau di depan mereka. Keheningan kembali membalut mereka berdua.

"Hibari- _san_ , siapa jati dirimu?" Chrome membuka suara dan melemparkan pertanyaan tiba-tiba pada Hibari.

Pemilik api awan itu kembali membuka kelopak matanya, dia mencerna pertanyaan Chrome sebelum menjawabnya. "Karnivora."

Chrome mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali begitu mendengar jawaban Hibari. Kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit, "Karnivora itu binatang bukan? Apa maksud Hibari-san, Hibari-san adalah binatang?"

Hibari mendengus kasar mendengarnya, perempuan ini entah bisa dibilang bodoh atau polos. Hibari menolehkan kepalanya pada Chrome dan sedikit terkejut saat menyadari jarak wajah mereka hanyalah beberapa senti. Hibari mengulurkan telunjuknya dan menekannya pada kening Chrome lalu mendorongnya agar wajah gadis itu sedikit menjauh.

"Karnivora hanyalah kiasan, untuk mengartikan aku adalah yang terkuat." Jelas Hibari lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

Chrome mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti, "Apa Hibari- _san_ tahu siapa jati diriku?" Chrome kembali bertanya.

Tanpa membuang waktu untuk berpikir Hibari menjawab, "Herbivora."

Chrome mengerut, apa dia masih lemah seperti dirinya yang dulu atau lebih buruk?

"Seharusnya kau lebih percaya pada kemampuanmu." Hibari kembali melanjutkan membuat Chrome menatapnya.

Hibari masih terpejam dengan posisinya yang bersedekap, "Kau itu salah satu penjaga, dan harusnya kau bangga."

Chrome mencoba mencerna perkataan Hibari, ya dia adalah salah satu penjaga dan seharusnya dia bangga karena itu artinya dia termasuk kuat seperti yang lain. Chrome tersenyum tipis, suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik setelah mendengar ucapan Hibari. Chrome ikut bersandar dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Nagi... Mukuro selalu memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Nagi... nama perempuan lemah yang meminta di selamatkan. Chrome adalah perempuan yang terlahir kembali dengan teman-teman yang ada di sampingnya. Chrome adalah perempuan yang akan ada untuk teman-temannya. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan jati dirinya, masih ada waktu untuknya untuk menemukan jati dirinya. ya, perlahan kabut akan menunjukan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

Hibari membuka matanya, sudah cukup lama dia tertidur dan sudah waktunya dia kembali ke kantornya. Saat Hibari tersadar sepenuhnya, dia merasakan berat di pundaknya. Begitu dia menolehkan kepalanya, Hibari mendengus pelan.

Chrome juga jatuh tertidur di sampingnya, dan kepala gadis itu bersandar pada pundaknya. Hibari tersenyum tipis, wajah gadis di sampingnya terlihat damai tidak terlihat seperti tadi saat dia terjaga. Tidak ada kegelisahan dan kecemasan di sana. Hibari menghela napas pelan, mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk terlambat kembali ke kantor.

Kembali kelopak mata itu terpejam dan ikut tertidur bersama dengan gadis kabut di sampingnya.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **AN/ selesai juga fic ketiga dalam misi '7 staright fic' semoga di sini Hibari maupun Chrome gak OOC yaaa~ maaf kalo ending gantung hahaha karena kalo boleh jujur fic dengan Hibari di dalamnya termasuk sulittt. Dalam cerita ini ada slight ChromeMukuro, well kemarin ada yang request tapi karena di misi yang aku emban *cieelahh* Mukuro itu sama yang lain jadi di sini aku buat slightnya hahaha. Semoga terhibur yaaa...**

 **Next Fic 'Badai berkabut' (M.M x Mukuro)**


End file.
